Solo fue una pelea
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Oliver solo quiere olvidar...
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba trabajando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en su oficina cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta y la cerraban con fuerza.

-Lo último que quiero es recoger los vidrios de la puerta cuando la rompas-dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Descuida, es más sencillo reparar una puerta que un corazón roto.

Mierda. Felicity sabía.

Sólo siguió trabajando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Como si no hubiera terminado su relación de años con Barry Allen sólo por una discusión.

-Si no hablas en este momento, me encargaré de llamar a Barry.

-Hola Felicity. Qué quieres-dijo sin mirarla y siguiendo con sus anotaciones en una agenda.

-Claro-dijo la mujer sentada frente a él-mi jefe y amigo termina con su novio de años y yo me entero por los amigos de su ex ¿ves la lógica?

-Clara, ajá-dijo sin mirarla y tratando de sonar despreocupado.

-¡Deja de ignorarme!-le gritó furiosa la rubia y le arrebató la agenda y lápiz.

-¡Devuélvelos Felicity!-gritó poniendose de pie y gritando furioso.

-Los quieres de vuelta porque son importantes ¿cierto?

-Obvio. No me la pase la tarde anotando cosas en esa agenda para que tu lo destruyas en un berrinche-dijo avanzando hacia ella.

-¿No es porque Barry te regaló este lápiz y esta agenda?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es un planificador.

-¿Qué? -dijo extrañada y bajando la guardia, momento aprovechado por el arquero para tener de vuelta sus cosas.

-No es una agenda-dijo mostrando la libreta- es un planificador-dijo volviendo a su trabajo y recordando que Barry se lo había aclarado unas seis veces desde que le regaló ese objeto.

-Pero te los dio Barry.

-Sí.

-Pero ustedes terminaron.

-Sí-dijo volviendo a escribir y tratando que con eso ella se fuera.

-El lápiz también fue un regalo suyo-dijo mirando la lapicera negra con pequeñas escamas o una simulación de ellas.

-Sí.

-Pero ustedes terminaron por una tontería.

-No fue así-dijo recordando el momento en que a través de mensajes de texto Barry y él se dejaron de hablar y dieron por finalizada la relación de cinco años que tan estable se veía a ojos del mundo.

-Caitlin me dijo que estuvieron en desacuerdo por el lugar, la forma y todo lo que tenía que ver con el departamento donde vivirían.

-No fue eso.

-¿No?

-No-dijo siguiendo en lo suyo y dando por zanjado el tema.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, en los que Oliver siguió escribiendo.

-Entonces ¿cuál fue el problema?-dijo algo exasperada con el silencio del rubio.

-Si te digo me dejarás en paz y no harás más preguntas.

-Lo juro-dijo suavemente.

-Nos peleamos y no nos hablamos más hace dos semanas con un día y no sé cuántas horas ni minutos por una simple razón: Barry no quiere vivir conmigo y yo no quiero vivir con Barry ¿contenta?-dijo lo mejor que pudo.

-No. Creo que deberían arreglarlo-dijo torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con una mueca.

Oliver suspiró cansado de esa situación, contó un par de segundos y se decidió.

-Sal de aquí. No pedí tu opinión y no te necesito cerca-dijo fríamente y continuando con lo suyo lo mejor que pudo.

La rubia salió casi al instante y el arquero sólo respiro con pesar. Era cierto que con Barry se pelearon y no hablaron más. La razón también era cierta, pero había otro tras fondo en eso. ¿Cuál? No hablaría eso con la rubia. Era asunto de él y Barry.

Sinceramente extrañaba al velocista y su único modo era trabajar hasta el cansancio para olvidarse de su risa, su forma de ser e incluso los besos y abrazos que le daba cuando nada iba bien.

Lo extrañaba. Mucho.

Pero no se lo diría y tampoco lo iría a buscar. Había decidido zanjar las cosas con el castaño, a pesar de que se rodeara de los regalos y recuerdos del forense. Porque para olvidar a Barry Allen sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Después de todo había nacido solo y si así debía morir...Ya no quería pensar en nada.

¡Maldita Felicity que lo hacía pensar en lo que ya no fue!


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud122: si pueden y ya se separaron =(

Taisha_SarkTaisho: ahora saldrás de la duda... creo.

Se suponía que sería un fic de un solo capítulo, pero las ideas siguen, me dicen si quieren que lo continúe o lo dejo hasta este solamente.

Gracias por leer!

DarkSideBlaine

* * *

No era obsesivo. Jamás había sido obsesivo, así como tampoco era celoso. Sólo verificaba el estado de Whatsapp, foto de perfil y última hora de conexión de su ex novio, Barry Allen.

-No es sano lo que haces, Ollie-le escribió Thea a las tres de la tarde cuando él trataba continuamente de escribir un mensaje al velocista. Pero no se decidía por ninguno y tampoco creía que fuera correcto escribirle de forma casual cuando su pelea no había sido nada a la ligera, incluso había otros temas pendientes que él jamás le dijo a Barry que le molestaban.

-Eres patético-dijo su hermana en un nuevo mensaje.

-Cállate-respondió luego de escribir un gran mensaje a Barry de las razones y no razones para ir por un café y tal vez hablar de todo el problema.

-Eres muy complicado, Ollie-insistía su hermana.

Volvió a leer el mensaje que le escribió a Barry y decidió borrarlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba desesperado por el otro. Por algo Barry no le escribía y si lo hiciera él no respondería ¿No? No estaba seguro realmente.

Seguía intentando escribir algo moralmente acorde a la situación, pero era imposible, porque qué tal sí había regresado con Iris, después de todo estuvo en una relación con ella e incluso tuvieron un hijo, Henry.

-No volvió con Iris-dijo Felicity entrando a la habitación del arquero y arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos-Está en lo mismo que tu, quiere hablar pero no se atreve ¿y si solucionan las cosas y vuelven?

-¡No! Lo hemos intentado muchas veces y siempre todo sale mal.

-Pero y si…-le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Cállate, por favor Felicity y devuelve mi teléfono-dijo molesto y soltándola.

-No-la rubia trató de salir de ahí pero Oliver se puso en su camino y trató de quitarle el teléfono de las manos, pero este salió volando y al caer al suelo la pantalla se quebró en miles de pedazos.

-Bruto-dijo la rubia antes de salir de ahí.

Al parecer no debía hablar con Barry, lo creía así porque Thea y su teléfono se lo confirmaban. Tomó el aparato y a pesar de lo quebrada que estaba la pantalla pudo ver que le había llegado un mensaje de Barry, pero una respuesta a uno que él le envió por error cuando peleaba con Felicity. La iba a matar.

- _Necesitamos hablar_ -había escrito él.

- _Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo_ -respondió Barry.

¿En qué se había metido?


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud122: muchas gracias por comentar... esta es la tercera y última parte de este fic. Triste, solo eso diré. Gracias por leer!

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Este es el último capítulo de este fic.

DarkSideBlaine

* * *

Pánico. Mucho pánico. Acababa de enviar un mensaje a Barry diciendo si iban por un café durante la tarde. Llevaban unos días hablando sólo por mensajes sin tocar ningún tema relevante y a él se le ocurrió invitarle un café ¿Qué había hecho? Definitivamente las decisiones inteligentes no eran lo suyo.

Estaba en su oficina y cada tanto se acercaba al ventanal y su propio reflejo le preguntaba en qué pensaba cuando decidió que era buena idea juntarse.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Cancelar todo lo dejaría como imbécil y un ser desalmado y no quería seguir siendo eso a ojos de Barry.

Se encargó de trabajar como si el mundo fuese a terminar ahora y dos horas antes de su encuentro respiraba con fuerza tratando que un ataque de pánico no lo invadiera.

¿Qué iba a hablar con Barry? No tenía ni la más remota idea y ahí estaba esperando fuera del local acordado. Como era su estilo llegó dos minutos antes de la hora y de Barry ni luces, miró su teléfono y tenía la confirmación de que el velocista iba en camino pero atrasado ¿cómo tenía la habilidad de llegar super atrasado cuando tenía super velocidad? Ya se lo tendría que aclarar algún día.

-Ollie-escuchó a sus espaldas y sintió como el aire le faltaba. Ahí estaba el castaño con una sonrisa y su pierna derecha completamente enyesada y llevando un bastón y bolsa en mano.

-Te ayudo-dijo quitándole la bolsa de las manos y caminando al café, Barry lo siguió.

Entraron y escogieron una mesa en la terraza del lugar, Oliver se sentó y luego vio como el velocista se sentaba por su propia cuenta ¿y lo caballero? Realmente Oliver Queen no tenía nada de galán, era un desastre.

-Estás…-Trato de decir y Barry sólo dijo que todo iba bien. Les llevaron el menú y como siempre el velocista pidió sólo una cosa.

-Quiero la malteada de frutilla-el camarero anotó su pedido y el rubio pidió un café y un croissant.

-Qué le pasó a tu pierna-preguntó al fin el rubio.

-Me la fracture en cuatro partes, entrenando. Pero en tres horas me puedo sacar el yeso y estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa y Oliver sintió como el corazón se le quería salir ¿había algo más increíble que la sonrisa de Barry Allen? Oliver estaba perdido y nervioso, muy nervioso.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas algo superficiales e incluso Barry le contó que su hijo estaba de vacaciones con Iris en algún lugar fuera del país, se alegraba por el pequeño Henry.

-Disculpa-dijo el rubio acercando su mano al rostro del velocista para limpiar algo de malteada de sus labios y sintió como dejaba de respirar. Barry sólo cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Fue sólo un momento que no avanzó a más.

Luego siguieron conversando y Oliver pagó la cuenta, por lo que cuando se pusieron de pie inconscientemente el rubio enlazó su mano con la del castaño y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se sonrojo fuertemente, miró a Barry y él sólo se le acercó y lo besó.

Fue un beso suave acompañado de un abrazo.

-Quería hacer eso desde que te vi-susurró contra su oído, Oliver estaba congelado en su lugar.

-Mi auto está por allá ¿vamos?-dijo algo impactado y sin soltar la mano del forense, quien no respondió y noto la incomodidad de Oliver.

Ambos optaron por el silencio. Después de todo no había otro modo de interpretar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Oliver abrió la puerta para Barry y lo ayudó a acomodarse en su auto. Sólo vio como las mejillas del velocista se teñían mientras él subía al asiento del piloto. Luego de unos minutos comenzaron una conversación algo más densa.

-Qué es todo esto, quiero decir que no entiendo nada Barry-dijo de golpe y en un segundo su cerebro volvía a recriminar lo poco acertado de sus palabras.

El velocista no dijo nada, sólo miraba por la ventana. Por lo que Oliver supo que había lanzado una pregunta estúpida y decidió comenzar a conducir, lo mejor sería llevar al castaño a su hogar. Así que salió a la carretera en dirección a Central City.

Estuvieron una hora en silencio y cuando sólo quedaban unas cuadras para su destino fue que Barry habló.

-¿Te quedarías unos minutos?-susurró mirando sus manos-necesito hablar.

-Sí, no hay problema-dijo estacionando el vehículo y bajándose para ayudar a Barry.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban en el ascensor y cuando llegaron al piso del forense, este enlazó su mano con la del arquero y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, realmente necesitaban un momento a solas, lejos de todos. Un espacio en el que se pudieran sincerar y tal vez arreglar las cosas.

Pero después de que se abrió la puerta, Oliver sólo sintió como su espalda golpeaba la puerta y los labios de Barry se apoderaban de los suyos. Sólo pudo tomarlo por la cintura y profundizar el beso, realmente había extrañado al velocista.

Sólo se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire y él se atrevió a tomarlo en sus brazos y depositarlo sobre el sofá que estaba en la sala, allí se arrodilló delante de él y sintió que podría morir en ese momento ante la imagen del forense, estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin contar el brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente seguía amando a Barry Allen.

-Ollie-susurró, pero el arquero acarició su rostro.

-No fue justo todo lo que dije, pero no estoy preparado para el compromiso ni para algo tan grande como vivir juntos.

-Tampoco estoy preparado para eso-dijo el castaño con la desolación en su mirada. No esperaba lo que Oliver le decía, pero no podía mentirle, porque su pensamiento y sentir era el mismo que el del arquero.

-No estamos bien, pero…-no sabía qué más decir, porque sus palabras habían sido para Barry como una flecha directo al pecho.

-Lo intentaremos y no tenemos que vivir juntos, ni tu tienes que compartir con Henrry si no quieres o…-pero las lágrimas ya corrían por el rostro del velocista y el rubio lo tenía atrapado en un abrazo que los tenía a ambos en el sillón.

Sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Barry en esas cuatro paredes. Oliver lo sostenía contra su pecho mientras sus propias lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Ambos estaban en lados opuestos de sus vidas y ya no lograban sintonizar. Pero se amaban y con eso podrían superar lo que fuera ¿cierto? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.


End file.
